Never Again
by LiLAqUaMaRiE
Summary: An attacker is on the loose and there’s already been victims. Can the CSI Miami team find the attacker before he strikes again? [COMPLETE]
1. Part One

**Title:** Never Again  
**Author:** LiLAqUaMaRiE  
**Fandom:** CSI: Miami  
**Pairings/Characters:** All of them.  
**Rating:** R/M  
**Genre:** Drama, angst  
**Warnings:** Mentions of death, violence, etc.  
**Reviews:** Constructive criticism is appreciated. Flames will be ignored, thank you.  
**Summary:** An attacker is on the loose and there's already been victims. Can the CSI Miami team find the attacker before he strikes again?  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own "CSI: Miami" or anything related to it. So don't sue me please!!!! I'm already poor as it is. Don't need a lawsuit to put me out on the street.  
**Note:** First time at an Episode Fic Style, so bear with me.

_Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this   
Never before have I seen him this bad  
She's just a woman, never again_  
- 'Never Again' by Nickelback

**Never Again**

"There are more pleasant things to do than beat up people." – Muhammad Ali

**Part One**

"Stay away from me!"

The terrified voice came from a blonde haired woman who was lying on the floor of an apartment; she was looking upward with wide, terrified eyes. "Stay away from me!"

She was covered in blood that was dripping from a wound on her forehead; her body trembled with fear as she tried to back away from the figure that was coming closer to her. "I said stay away damn it!"

"Please…" The figure came closer until the lady was backed up against a wall unable to escape; the figure held something in its hand.

A shriek was heard for a quick moment as a bat swung down at her head.

* * *

"What do we have?" 

Detective Frank Tripp glanced up from where he was checking over the dead body on the floor before him. "A female by the name of Janet Frost; from the looks of it, she got caught up in a brawl." Lieutenant Horatio Caine glanced away from the dead body on the floor to gaze at his friend, waiting for him to continue.

"And it seems she didn't come out victorious."

Caine tilted his head to the side. "Has Alexx checked her yet?"

Frank nodded, "Seems our little lady here has a fractured skull and some ribs, a broken wrist, along with bruises on her arms and legs.

Horatio's eyes scanned back towards the dead female on the ground. "Any suspects yet?" A shake of a head was the only response Horatio received.

He pulled out a pair of sunglasses, putting them on. "Well then, I guess it's time to get some."

* * *

"Got anything?" 

Natalia Boa Vista glanced up from where she was snapping some pictures up from the crime scene to see Eric Delko walking towards her. She shook her head, "Not yet."

"I know what you mean."

Natalia's brow furrowed in confusion as Eric continued to explain, "It seems our attacker wiped clean any prints that could help us track him down from the apartment." He let out a frustrated sigh.

Natalia nodded in understanding. It was frustrating not finding any evidence. With a last look at Eric, she turned around trying to go back to her work. However, she couldn't help feeling as if this crime scene was going to be something she wasn't going to end up liking; for starters, seeing that female dead body reminded her of some unpleasant memories that she usually kept hidden within the deep recesses of her mind.

She shook her head, trying to clear up her mind. She noticed that Eric wasn't looking at her and for that she was thankful - she wouldn't have to respond to any questions asked. "Are Calleigh and Ryan having better luck than we are?"

Eric shrugged his shoulder, "They got called in for another crime scene."

He was responded to with a grim smile.

* * *

Ryan Wolfe entered the bedroom of the apartment where the new crime scene was at, walking towards Calleigh Duquesne. He stopped to stand next to her. He opened his mouth to speak to her as his eyes gazed at the bloody bed before him, "Another dead body?" 

Calleigh turned around to face her partner, nodding as she did. "And another female." she added to his comment. She glanced back at the body on top of the bed whose face was unrecognizable due to the beating she had received that climaxed in her death.

Ryan turned his head to stare at Calleigh. "It could be a coincidence."

"Maybe" she agreed before turning to look at him, "or maybe not." She nodded for a moment, "But we still have a crime scene either way."

Ryan crossed his arms across his chest as his eyes ventured back towards the dead body. "That we do, that we do."

Calleigh followed his gaze, releasing a sigh. They both stared at the body for a few moments silently before turning to each other. "You want to analyze the room, while I go work the camera?"

"Okay."

They both nodded to each other before separating, each going to do their specific jobs.

* * *

Horatio Caine was surveying the living room of Janet Frost's apartment for any signs of evidence, but stopped to hear some sort of commotion coming from out in the hallway in front of the open door way. He turned around to notice a young blonde haired woman who was trying to bypass the police officer that was stationed there. She was attempting to enter, but the officer was blocking her way. 

"Let me pass! I have to see Janet! Don't you understand! I have to see her damn it!" She tried pushing herself in but it was becoming useless, "Just let me see her!"

Caine walked towards the pair, going under the yellow crime scene tape that was covering the apartment. "May I help you Ma'am?" He asked glancing at the lady.

The woman had tears running down her face. "I just want to see her."

Horatio turned to look at the officer nodding to him to leave the woman to him. The officer nodded back in understanding, moving away from the two. Horatio turned his attention back to the young woman. "I can clearly see that, but you must understand Ma'am that this is a crime scene."

The woman bit her lip as if she was trying to stop herself from crying, "But-" She swallowed, "I just want to see Janet. She's my sister."

Caine sighed, feeling compassion toward the young woman. "You do realize it's not going to be a pleasant thing to view?

The young woman closed her eyes briefly as a tear slipped out. "I know." She responded quietly.

Horatio sighed once more as the woman opened her eyes to glance up at him, "Please." With a grim look he gave in to her request. "Alright, but you must promise to abide by my rules Ma'dam."

The woman hurriedly nodded, "Anything."

"You're going to follow me and stay by my side if you want to see her. You're not going to be able to see her up-close, but from afar. Is that clear Ma'am?"

The young woman gazed up at him, "Susan." She took a deep breath, "My name's Susan Frost."

"Detective Horatio Caine." He replied in the same manner before staring at her in the eyes sternly, "Is that clear Susan?"

"Crystal."

He nodded, appeased. He turned around heading towards the yellow tape, lifting it up, "Ladies first."

Susan gave him a small smile and went under the tape with Horatio doing the same behind her. She felt a hand on her back, pushing gently forward. She glanced up at the Detective, "This way Susan."

She nodded, swallowing hard before walking forward towards where her sister was.

* * *

Calleigh entered the layout room where Ryan and Eric were at standing next to a table staring down intently at some of the evidence they both acquired from the two sets of crime scenes. She paused in her walk as she reached the opposite side of the table, "Anything interesting boys?" 

Ryan glanced up immediately at the sound of a new voice. "No. Yes. Kind of."

Calleigh stared at him, her brow furrowed in confusion. "Pardon me, but I'm confused."

Eric spoke up without looking up from his work. "Ry here got the idea, that there could be some sort of connection between both crimes."

Calleigh nodded in understanding before glancing at Ryan. "That so? So you're getting the same assumption I had earlier."

"What can I say? You got me thinking."

She gave him a small smile, "Glad to know I'm useful." Ryan smirked at her comment while Eric just ignored them both as he continued to examine the photos. Noticing that, Calleigh took that as her cue. "Well boys, I'm off – going to drop the evidence we collected from Jane Doe off to the DNA lab." Calleigh sighed softly, "Hopefully, we can figure out who our victim is soon."

Ryan nodded at her, "Okay."

She turned around walking towards the exit, "Bye boys, I'll see you two later."

Ryan waved a small goodbye at her before joining Eric back in the work.

* * *

Susan Frost entered the interrogation room where she was called to be at. She entered the room; she saw two men standing around – one by the window the other near the table. She recognized them both from the crime scene earlier, well one more than the other. 

"Detective Caine." She spoke out in greeting.

Horatio turned away from the window, smiling softly at Susan, "Ah, Susan. Please have a seat." He gestured at the seat in front of her; she slowly went to it, sitting down.

Once seated Caine stared at her for a moment before speaking, "Susan, I need to ask you some questions regarding your sister."

Susan Frost nodded, swallowing hard. The image of her beaten sister was engraved in her mind. It was shocking and frightening for her; she cautiously glanced at the other guy within the room – he was familiar; she remembered seeing him for a moment at the crime scene.

Horatio saw her glance towards Frank, "This is my partner, Detective Frank Tripp."

Susan nodded in greeted. "Hello." Frank just nodded back, before glancing at Caine for a moment before turning back toward the young woman. "Miss Frost, do you know if your sister had enemies, anyone that wanted to cause her ill will?"

Her eyes widened as she stared at Frank in shock. "What?" She rapidly shook her head, "No, no." She tried calming herself, "Janet was a good person – no one who knew her wanted to hurt her, no one."

Caine eyed Tripp for a moment before glancing at Susan. "Susan" he called out to her, making her focus on him. "Was Janet in any relationship – any intimate relationship?"

"No she-" Susan paused in her speech, thinking. "Well, she mentioned once…"

Both men were now staring at her intently; Horatio urged her on, "What?"

Susan stared at the table before her as she continued to think, "She mentioned she was seeing someone – a guy. A Marcus...Marcus Wade..." She nodded again, this time more confident. "Yes that's right – Marcus Wade."

Horatio raised a brow slightly before nodding at her with a small smile. "Thank you for your cooperation Susan. I think that would be all I need to know for the moment."


	2. Part Two

**Title:** Never Again  
**Author:** LiLAqUaMaRiE  
**Fandom:** CSI: Miami  
**Pairings/Characters:** All of them.  
**Rating:** R/M  
**Genre:** Drama, angst  
**Warnings:** Mentions of death, violence, etc.  
**Reviews:** Constructive criticism is appreciated. Flames will be ignored, thank you.  
**Summary:** An attacker is on the loose and there's already been victims. Can the CSI Miami team find the attacker before he strikes again?  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own "CSI: Miami" or anything related to it. So don't sue me please!!!! I'm already poor as it is. Don't need a lawsuit to put me out on the street.  
**Note:** First time at an Episode Fic Style, so bear with me.

_Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this   
Never before have I seen him this bad  
She's just a woman, never again_  
- 'Never Again' by Nickelback

**Never Again**

"There are more pleasant things to do than beat up people." – Muhammad Ali

**Part Two**

Calleigh entered the DNA lab, she saw the DNA analyst sitting on a chair looking at the lab table in front of her. "Hey girl, busy?"

An annoyed sigh could be heard, "Bored."

Calleigh smiled slightly, "I may have something for you to do – if you like that is…."

Maxine Valera widened her eyes a bit as she stared at her guest. Slowly a small smile started to grace her face realizing she was going to have something to keep her entertained, "Like? Gimmie!"

Calleigh laughed softly, "I need you to get me anything you can off of this evidence" She lifted a plastic bag where the evidence was contained, "...the sooner, the better."

Valera nodded in understanding. "Gotcha; no problem, leave it to me."

Calleigh nodded, pleased. She placed the evidence bag on top of the lab table. "I knew I could count on you."

"Got that right."

An amused chuckle was heard from Calleigh as she was exiting the DNA labs.

Valera grabbed the plastic bag that held evidence within, about to start on the new work she had.

* * *

Horatio was walking towards the elevator within the Miami-Dade CSI labs when he heard his name being shouted out. He paused in his actions and turned around seeing Frank jogging slightly towards him. 

"Got a minute?"

"I'll give you two."

Frank took a deep breath before talking, "Marcus Wade, an ex-con who got released two years ago with parole."

Horatio stared at the ground below as he registered the information into his mind. "What was he in for?"

"Domestic violence."

Horatio gazed away from the floor below to stare at Frank in the face, "Is that so?"

Frank nodded, "Seems Wade never understood the meaning, 'Never hit a lady'; got thrown in for breaking a female's arm, among other things."

Caine titled his head to the side, staring at other people within the CSI building going about their business before speaking. "Well, it seems we must meet Mr. Wade as soon as possible."

Frank once again nodded. "Yeah, I figured you would say that. I already sent some officers to get him down here."

Horatio smiled slightly at his friend, pleased. "Good."

* * *

Somewhere in Miami within a bar a man sat on a stool. He was drinking a glass of beer as other people went on around him in their own business. His face held a smug look to it as if he was pleased about one thing or another. A sudden noise overcame the bar; it seems someone had turned on the sole television within the place. 

_"Breaking news coverage; today in Miami, two homicides have occurred. Both of these are believed to be recent. The victims of these crimes are women and according to reports it seems they were attacked in their own homes."_

The man stared down at his drink, listening to the words of the reporter. Everyone else had their attention on the television – there was complete silence as they all listened. Suddenly a grin started to form upon the man's face at what he heard. He lifted his glass of beer to take a sip, still continuing to listen to the news coverage that was airing.

_"It has yet to be confirmed if the two homicides are related as well as the reasons for either crime. According to officials, there is still no conclusive evidence leading to the perpetrators; therefore police are enforcing a city wide curfew starting immediately."_

The man chuckled to himself as he stood from the stool, he pulled out a bill from his pants pocket throwing it on the bar table, before turning around and heading toward the exit. His face held a feral grin as he headed to leave; the news broadcast was still playing behind him as he exited the bar.

_"Police advise citizens not to answer the door to anyone they do not know."_

* * *

"What the hell am I doing here?" 

"Mr. Wade, I advise you to keep your tone level."

Marcus Wade turned angrily to Tripp. "What? You're kidding me right? I was arrested at my job by your henchmen out there and brought here! So don't you tell me to lower my voice."

Frank glared at the man, "An attitude like that won't go over well in your vouch for innocence Mr. Wade."

Marcus glared back; he was about to say something until another voice spoke up, cutting him off. "Mr. Wade, you do realize you are currently a crime suspect…." Horatio trailed off in his speech, watching the reaction of the man before him.

"What? Suspect?"

Caine continued again, "…for the murder of Janet Frost."

"What?" Marcus eyes widen in shock, "Janet's dead? Oh my god! She's dead?"

The two detectives eyed each other for a moment before glancing back at the suspect as Frank spoke up. "So Mr. Wade, I advise you to start talking; when was the last time you saw Janet?"

Marcus shook his head, still in shock. "I…um…well it was last week." He swallowed. "Monday….no it was Tuesday, yes Tuesday. I dropped her home after our date."

"And we're to believe you left her well and healthy?" Horatio tilted his head to a side as he glanced at the window while speaking, "Aren't we Mr. Wade?"

Marcus eyes widened even further, "What? No! I did nothing to harm Janet. God, I loved her – I wouldn't have harmed a hair on her head."

Frank raised an eyebrow at Horatio before staring at Marcus, "Is that right?"

Marcus look turned hard. "You two have nothing on me but accusations." He stood up from his chair, turning to leave.

But as he was almost out of the room he stopped in his tracks as Horatio spoke up. "Then pray that it's just that, Mr. Wade; because if it's truly you, with your records…" Horatio paused for a moment, "I'll put you away and this time for good."

* * *

Eric walked into the morgue where Alexx was at with the dead body of Janet Frost. He stood to a side, watching Alexx at work. He couldn't help but feel sad every time he entered this part of the of the CSI building. He was lost in thought until Alexx's voice called him back to  
reality. 

"Baby, are you just going to stand there? Janet here don't bite, I don't either." She teased him gently.

Eric chuckled softly, rubbing a hand over his tired eyes before responding. "How's it going?"

Alexx didn't bother looking up from where she was working on the body as she replied, "Well, she was going and going when she was alive but now she's gone."

Eric raised an eyebrow at the comment, understanding what Alexx was trying to say. "It's sad that people have to hurt others to the point of death."

Alexx let out a deep sigh as she paused in her work to stare at Eric with sad tired eyes. "Baby, people doing this to others, it's not just sad – it's downright wrong."

Eric couldn't help but nod in agreement. He always felt life was something to value; that no one should play God and take someone's life away because they wanted to or for whatever reason. To him, everyone has just one life to live and they should be allowed to enjoy it as they please. Eric shook his head; he never liked seeing innocent victims have their life robbed from them.

The room took on an eerie silence for a moment. The morgue room always brought upon sad thoughts for anyone who was down there. He considered leaving until Alexx started talking; "Well this is interesting…"

Intrigued, Eric questioned her, "What is?"

Alexx turned her face to glance at him, "It's seems you're not so out of luck with evidence as you thought."

"You got something?"

"Skin to be exact, under our friend here's fingernails…" She glanced at the dead body of Janet Frost, staring at her for a moment before sighing sadly. "It's seems Frank wasn't wrong in his comment."

"What comment?"

"She did try fighting back – it's just that she lost the battle."


	3. Part Three

**Title:** Never Again  
**Author:** LiLAqUaMaRiE  
**Fandom:** CSI: Miami  
**Pairings/Characters:** All of them.  
**Rating:** R/M  
**Genre:** Drama, angst  
**Warnings:** Mentions of death, violence, etc.  
**Reviews:** Constructive criticism is appreciated. Flames will be ignored, thank you.  
**Summary:** An attacker is on the loose and there's already been victims. Can the CSI Miami team find the attacker before he strikes again?  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own "CSI: Miami" or anything related to it. So don't sue me please!!!! I'm already poor as it is. Don't need a lawsuit to put me out on the street.  
**Note:** First time at an Episode Fic Style, so bear with me.

_Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this   
Never before have I seen him this bad  
She's just a woman, never again_  
- 'Never Again' by Nickelback

**Never Again**

"There are more pleasant things to do than beat up people." – Muhammad Ali

**Part Three**

Natalia walked up to stand in front of Horatio with a folder in her hands. "While it seems we had no luck back at the apartment, we did have something when it came to the body."

Horatio glanced at the folder before gazing up to Boa Vista's face, "Prints?"

Natalia shook her head in a negative fashion, "More like skin." She crossed her arms across her chest, "It seems Janet did indeed try to fight back; she managed to at least scratch her attacker."

Horatio nodded. "Do we know who it is yet?"

Natalia nodded as well, "Yup." She handed over the folder to Horatio, "It's a guy by the name of Lance Adams; all the details I gathered on him are within this folder."

Horatio opened the folder skimming through it, he nodded, pleased. "Good to know, thank you Natalia."

She gave him a light smile before turning around to walk back to the lab, leaving Horatio behind watching her as she goes.

* * *

"You still think this is a coincidence?" 

Ryan shrugged his shoulder as he walked alongside of Eric. He paused in his steps to stare at his friend. He lifted his hand in a fist form, slowly pulling out a finger for each option he mentioned. "A) We have two victims attacked in their own apartment; B) These two victims are female; C) While yes they did have markings around their body they were both viciously attacked around their heads…"

Eric who had paused in his steps as well commented back, "And? You got a "and" look on your face."

Ryan rolled his eyes as he ignored that comment. "And D) I have a gut feeling it is a coincidence."

Eric snorted in response, "A gut feeling?"

"What? You don't get one of those sometimes?"

As they were talking, it seemed someone had turned on a TV monitor within a nearby corridor – it was on the local news channel.

_"…Earlier today in the Miami-Dade County, an identification card with the name of Susan Frost was found near the town of Bay Harbor Islands. According to the data gathered concerning this female, Frost was 20 years old and was last seen heading towards Ruth K. Broad/Bay Harbor Elementary School, located at 1155 93rd Street, on Nov 9th. From what it seems Ms. Frost was on her way to pick up her son who is now in the custody of social workers for the time being..."_

Both men tuned out the rest of the news broadcast as they eyed each other. "Frost? Isn't that the same last name as one of DB's?" Ryan asked out loud with a confused look upon his face.

Eric shook his head also confused; he had a million thoughts going at once in his mind, "Didn't H mention something about a woman by that name?

Slowly their eyes locked with one another as they registered what the other had said in complete silence between them. Then they both suddenly turned around to go in search of the others.

* * *

A blonde haired woman was sitting on the ground against a wall in a darkened room; her hands were tied behind her back and she was blindfolded. Her face had bruises forming around her jaw from where she was slapped hard. Her body shook with fear at the idea of being left at the mercy of madman who had kidnapped her. 

"Well, little darling…" A male voice spoke up to her loud and clear, "It's seems we're going to have us some fun…" The voice was getting closer and nearer to her so she tried shrinking away from it as much as possible. "Get up." The voice had ordered her; she didn't know who it was. Though while she never got to see his face, the voice, however did sound faintly familiar to her – she just couldn't place it.

"Bitch, I said get up!" She felt a strong hand grab her arm yanking her upward forcefully. The grip was so painful that it made her yelp in pain.

"Shut up bitch, this is nothing yet…" She was being dragged around against her will; she tried to yank herself away – if only she could see. "Let me go damn it!"

"I said shut up bitch or the next one I decide on killing will be your kid!"

Susan Frost froze in terror at the comment. She was scared as hell of what was happening to her; she didn't want to end up like her sister had a few days ago and she sure as hell didn't want anything happening to her baby boy.

"You stay away from him you monster!"

The male voice chuckled before responding back sarcastically, "Like I stayed away from your big sister?" The voice taunted.

Susan swallowed; the killer of her sister was in front of her and she was sure it was someone she knew because of the voice, "Who are you? What do you want?"

The blindfold was pulled off of her head harshly so Susan was able to finally see her attacker. Her jaw hung open in shock; she did indeed know that attacker. She had met him once before along with her sister Janet. "You…"

Lance Adams gave her a feral grin as he stepped closer to her making her back away, "Nice of you to remember me darling…" he taunted her, "And what do I want?"

He backed her against a wall. "I want you."


	4. Part Four

**Title:** Never Again  
**Author:** LiLAqUaMaRiE  
**Fandom:** CSI: Miami  
**Pairings/Characters:** All of them.  
**Rating:** R/M  
**Genre:** Drama, angst  
**Warnings:** Mentions of death, violence, etc.  
**Reviews:** Constructive criticism is appreciated. Flames will be ignored, thank you.  
**Summary:** An attacker is on the loose and there's already been victims. Can the CSI Miami team find the attacker before he strikes again?  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own "CSI: Miami" or anything related to it. So don't sue me please!!!! I'm already poor as it is. Don't need a lawsuit to put me out on the street.  
**Note:** First time at an Episode Fic Style, so bear with me.

_Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this   
Never before have I seen him this bad  
She's just a woman, never again_  
- 'Never Again' by Nickelback

**Never Again**

"There are more pleasant things to do than beat up people." – Muhammad Ali

**Part Four**

Calleigh was in the break room drinking a cup of coffee when she noticed Eric and Ryan entering. She waved them over to her.

Reaching her Ryan started questioning her immediately. "Do you know anything about a Susan Frost?" Eric nodded as he stood next to Ryan staring at her with anticipation.

Calleigh blinked, taken back by the question. She pondered for a moment, "Frost?" She narrowed her eyes, "As in our DB Janet Frost?"

Eric scratched the back of his head, "So they are related?"

Calleigh shook her head, "I don't know. Probably – I haven't checked her file in detail. Why?"

Ryan eyed Eric, "She was on the news."

Eric continued, "Kidnapped."

Calleigh widened her eyes a bit about to respond when another voice did. "Kidnapped?"

They all turned to stare at the doorway; Horatio stood there staring at them all with a blank look.

Eric was the first one to react, "Ry and me heard it on the news a few moments ago; seems that they found only her id card that must have fallen from her hands or her pocket."

Horatio's eyes narrowed a bit as he walked further into the room, "Where?"

Ryan was about to respond when Valera rushed into the room gasping for air.

Valera took a deep breath; she was searching for Calleigh everywhere but the woman was hard to find. She took another deep breath before scanning the room seeing the occupants staring at her expectantly, she swallowed. "Um… Am I interrupting something?" She asked them.

Ryan eyed her, "Maxine relax. What do you got?"

She glanced at them all feeling sheepish for bursting into the room like she did. "You sure I'm not interrupting, because I can go…" She pointed at the exit.

Horatio sighed. Calleigh walked towards Valera, "Everything's fine, what about you?"

Valera stared at her for a moment before almost bouncing up and down in glee. "I got the answers to your questions!"

Calleigh smiled at her, pleased, "I knew I could count on you."

Maxine nodded, "Exactly."

Eric blinked at them before shaking his head. "And what exactly did you find out?" Ryan stared at her once again expectantly as he waited for her to respond while Horatio glanced at the ground in silence.

"Your unrecognizable DB is…" Valera handed over a forgotten folder she had brought along with her to Calleigh. "Maria Adams, a twenty four year old female." She pointed at the folder that Calleigh had opened to skim through; Eric went to stand closer to Calleigh to glance at the information as well. "From the records I was able to find on her she was married and lived with her husband - Lance Adams."

Horatio immediately snapped back up to stare at Valera. "Are you certain about that?"

Valera nodded with pride, "Absolutely."

Horatio stared at the others with a hard look, "We have a killer to catch now."


	5. Part Five

**Title:** Never Again  
**Author:** LiLAqUaMaRiE  
**Fandom:** CSI: Miami  
**Pairings/Characters:** All of them.  
**Rating:** R/M  
**Genre:** Drama, angst  
**Warnings:** Mentions of death, violence, etc.  
**Reviews:** Constructive criticism is appreciated. Flames will be ignored, thank you.  
**Summary:** An attacker is on the loose and there's already been victims. Can the CSI Miami team find the attacker before he strikes again?  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own "CSI: Miami" or anything related to it. So don't sue me please!!!! I'm already poor as it is. Don't need a lawsuit to put me out on the street.  
**Note:** First time at an Episode Fic Style, so bear with me.

_Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this   
Never before have I seen him this bad  
She's just a woman, never again_  
- 'Never Again' by Nickelback

**Never Again**

"There are more pleasant things to do than beat up people." – Muhammad Ali

**Part Five**

Marcus Wade was back in the interrogation room staring at a pissed off Horatio Caine. "What am I doing here again? I told you I never hurt Janet!"

Horatio stared at him with hard eyes, "Mr. Wade, my patience is running short today. You're here to answer my questions – are we clear?"

He was responded to with a glare.

"Lance Adams, who is he?"

Marcus shrugged his shoulders, "Never met the person."

"Are you sure about that Mr. Wade?"

Wade glared at him again as he crossed his arms across his chest. "I'll tell you again I never met the person."

Horatio stared down at him pointedly, "But you have heard of him."

"What's it to you?"

Horatio calmly eyed him, "Mr. Wade we can do this the easy way where I ask and you respond or we can do this the hard way if you prefer that option better. Piss me off any further and I'll make sure you'll regret it."

"I hate you."

Horatio nodded, "Acknowledged; Lance Adams, who is he?"

Marcus rolled his eyes before sighing, "I only heard of him a few times through Janet." He uncrossed his arms placing them on top of the table in the room, "Janet would usually be on the phone talking to her best friend…." He shrugged, "Something about some problem she had or something like that, never cared to know."

Horatio peered at the man before him in silence.

"Janet would occasionally after the phone calls curse out some guy by that name – saying that he was a 'total asshole that should die in hell'." He swallowed quickly, "It got to the point I got curious about what or who she was talking about and so I asked her." Marcus stared up at Horatio, "Lance Adams was the husband of her best friend; seems he was abusive to her or something like that."

Horatio nodded, "What was the best friend's name?"

"Maria Adams."

* * *

Boa Vista walked towards Calleigh, "Here are the additional records you requested that I found on Lance Adams – it seems he made a recent purchase via a credit card." 

Calleigh scanned the papers, "Really? You think people would realize what not to do when trying to hide from officials." She shook her head as she rolled her eyes, "They never learn."

Natalia gave her a small smile in response but stood quiet for the most part.

Calleigh noticing the silence questioned Natalia, confused, "You okay?"

Natalia nodded, "Cases that involve abusive relationships hits home I guess."

Realization dawned on her and she nodded in understanding, "I bet. But remember you're a CSI - you're strong."

Natalia gave her a small smile, "Thanks." She said quietly.

Calleigh smiled at her fondly, "No need. We're friends." She glanced back down at the papers in her hand before gazing back at her friend, "Now let's go to the others; it's time for us to apprehend this person once and for all."

With that the both of them went in search of the others.

* * *

"Ready? On the count of three we go, understood?" Horatio stared at his team each in the eye watching them all nodding back in silence. 

He held his gun out and ready for anything.

"One…two…three…" He kicked the door to the apartment open, each CSI team member held out their gun in their hands as they spread inside.

But the only thing that greeted them was silence.

Ryan surveyed the room, "Damn it." He rubbed his tired face with a hand, "He's not here."

Natalia glanced around too, "I don't think he was in here for a while now…." She stared at the others, "Do you think he knew we were on to him?"

Eric shook his head as he placed away his gun, "Really doubt it." He glanced at a silent Horatio, "Should we start searching the apartment for clues?"

Horatio was unable to respond when Calleigh spoke up. "No need to."

They all turned to stare at her.

Calleigh lifted a paper in her white plastic glove covered hand; the paper had an address written on it, "I think I know where our little friend went to with Susan."

Horatio turned to Natalia and Ryan, "Get back up and meet us there."

They both nodded.

* * *

Ryan was in the police car driving with Frank in the passenger seat next to him, Natalia was in the back seat. They were driving towards where Horatio and the others were supposed to be when they heard an announcement on the police radio. 

"_Calling all cars, calling all cars…be on the look out for a 1997 black Honda van with the license plate number 589-ADM. I repeat be on the look out for a 1997 black Honda van with the license plate number 589-ADM. If seen approach with caution, driver is armed and dangerous. Repeat if seen approach with caution, driver is armed and dangerous. Call for back up..."_

Ryan glanced quickly at Frank for a moment before going back to the lanes in front of him. Frank took that as his cue to speak, "I ended up doing further research on Adams and was able to pull up his license." He shrugged his shoulders, "Figured it couldn't hurt to report it in case he's not at the address Horatio is going to."

Ryan snorted, "Well hopefully he'll be there and this case will soon be ove-" He was cut off in his speech by Natalia.

Natalia was staring out the window at another car that was slightly ahead of them on one side of them, as they were waiting for a red light to change. "Hey isn't that the license plate number that was reported?" She questioned out loud.

Ryan peered back at her from the rearview mirror, "What?"

Without turning around she asked another question, "What were those numbers again?"

Frank automatically replied, "589-A…"

Natalia snapped her head around to stare at him, "ADM…589-ADM!" She pointed at the black Honda van that was driving away, "It's him! Follow it Ryan!" She yelled out.

Ryan didn't need to be told twice and he sped after the other car that started to pick up speed. Frank picked up the radio com, in attempt to alert any other patrol car that was around. Natalia decided to call the others to inform them of what was happening.

"Horatio, Frank was able to track Adams' license plate, we're chasing after him." Natalia spoke into her cell phone. She paused, listening before continuing, "From the looks of it, it seems he's heading to where you guys are."

She listened again to what she was being told, nodding to herself as she did. "Gotcha, I'll inform them." She snapped her cell shut, "H's got a plan."


	6. Part Six

**Title:** Never Again  
**Author:** LiLAqUaMaRiE  
**Fandom:** CSI: Miami  
**Pairings/Characters:** All of them.  
**Rating:** R/M  
**Genre:** Drama, angst  
**Warnings:** Mentions of death, violence, etc.  
**Reviews:** Constructive criticism is appreciated. Flames will be ignored, thank you.  
**Summary:** An attacker is on the loose and there's already been victims. Can the CSI Miami team find the attacker before he strikes again?  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own "CSI: Miami" or anything related to it. So don't sue me please!!!! I'm already poor as it is. Don't need a lawsuit to put me out on the street.  
**Note:** First time at an Episode Fic Style, so bear with me.

_Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this   
Never before have I seen him this bad  
She's just a woman, never again_  
- 'Never Again' by Nickelback

**Never Again**

"There are more pleasant things to do than beat up people." – Muhammad Ali

**Part Six**

Lance glared at the rearview mirror, "Stupid bastards. They think they found me out…" He sped his van faster, making a couple of u-turns here and there trying to lose them. He glanced once more at the rearview mirror noticing that there wasn't any car behind him anymore.

He smirked pleased with himself, "Lost them, score!" He drove faster; he was heading towards Biscayne National Park – heading to a more secluded area of the park that was close to the bay.

Lance turned around for a quick moment to gaze at the unconscious beaten woman who was laid out in the backseat. He laughed as he turned back around to continue driving; he had beaten her up till the point where she had passed out on him.

He spoke out to her unconscious form knowing full well she couldn't hear him respond to him. "By the time you wake up little darling, you'll be twenty feet underwater…" He laughed sinisterly at the thought of what he had in store for Susan.

Upon reaching his destination – Biscayne Bay, he got out of the car and opened the backseat door dragging Susan out by her legs. He stared down at her bloody face, "Time to go for a swim darling." He was about to put her over his shoulder to carry her unconscious body closer to where the water was when he heard a shout.

"Lance Adams you're under arrest."

His head immediately snapped upward. He saw a Hispanic looking male standing along side a petite blonde haired woman, both of them had a gun that was pointing at him. His eyes narrowed down; he held Susan's body in front of himself as a shield. "You're kidding me right?" He yelled out sarcastically at them. "You really think I'll give myself up so easily, hell no!"

With one hand, he quickly pulled out a gun that was stuffed in the front of his pants. He pointed it towards Susan's head. "I suggest you two put your guns down or the woman here gets it..." He kept hold of his gunpoint at Susan's unconscious head.

His eyes were wild; he was trying to think of a way out of the situation that he was in. He debated getting back into the car to escape, but he kept staring at the two cops in front of him who still had their guns pointed at him.

"You two really want me to shoot her, don't you…Don't test me, because I would…" He was cut off when he felt something at the back of his skull.

"Mr. Adams, I would refrain from my actions if I were you." Adams froze.

Horatio stood behind Lance holding his gun at the back of the man's head. "Drop your gun." He ordered.

Lance froze, not wanting to give up his gun, but Caine continued. "I said drop it. You have no escape route this time Adams."

Ryan, Natalia and Frank arrived at the scene, each pulling out their gun just in case. Horatio noticed them, "You're surrounded Lance; drop your gun if you know what's good for you."

Lance saw the new people arriving. He recognized their car as the one that was following him earlier. He mentally cursed them as he dropped his gun to the ground below.

With his foot, Horatio kicked the gun away from Lance, "Good." Caine spoke. "Now place her on the ground gently." He still held him at gunpoint.

Unable to find a way out, he did what he was told. He didn't want to get his head blasted off.

Once again Horatio was pleased. "Now stand and back away from her." Lance did what he was ordered again, this time though he turned around to stare at the man who had held a gun at the back of his head with pure hatred.

The others moved in; Eric went behind Adams to handcuff him as Calleigh and Ryan held their guns at him, making sure he didn't attempt to escape. Lance stared at them with hatred. Natalia went to check on Susan as Frank stood next to Caine.

Boa Vista immediately checked for a pulse, she found one. She glanced up with relief showing in her face, "She's alive, but her pulse is weak. She needs an ambulance now!" Tripp nodded pulling out his cell phone calling for an ambulance.

Horatio stared at Susan, relief shined in his eyes as he stared at beaten body. He had taken a liking to the young woman and he was glad to know she was finally safe.

Natalia gazed back down at beaten body before her; it made her sick to her stomach to see the abusive beating the woman received at the hands of that madman. She stood turning to glare at Adams who stood there eyeing them with pure hate. She walked closer to him, knowing full well he couldn't do anything to harm her. "Haven't you ever heard 'never hit a lady'?" She shook her head at him, "You make me sick." She spat out in distaste.

Lance glared at her taking a step forward towards her trying to scare her, "Give me a moment and I'll show you how much sicker I can make you…"

Wolfe eyed the man with hard eyes as he held his gun at him moving in front of Natalia, "Back off Adams if you know what's good for you."

Calleigh shook her head as she placed her gun away. She stared at Lance with pity. "You're nothing but a child with a temper." She noticed that Lance had turned his attention towards her, "You're pathetic."

"Like you're so much better right bitch?"

Delko glared at the man as he stood next to Calleigh, "Why don't you keep your trap shut Adams."

The sounds of sirens from an ambulance truck and police cars could be heard coming closer. Horatio stared calmly at Lance as Frank went where Susan was making sure she was still alive.

Caine titled his head to the side as he pulled out a pair of sunglasses, putting them on. "You know Adams, you're lucky I'm doing this, this way."

Lance just glared at him with so much hate. "That's so?" he mocked out.

"Because mark my words Adams, kicking your ass would be a pleasure."


	7. Part Seven

**Title:** Never Again  
**Author:** LiLAqUaMaRiE  
**Fandom:** CSI: Miami  
**Pairings/Characters:** All of them.  
**Rating:** R/M  
**Genre:** Drama, angst  
**Warnings:** Mentions of death, violence, etc.  
**Reviews:** Constructive criticism is appreciated. Flames will be ignored, thank you.  
**Summary:** An attacker is on the loose and there's already been victims. Can the CSI Miami team find the attacker before he strikes again?  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own "CSI: Miami" or anything related to it. So don't sue me please!!!! I'm already poor as it is. Don't need a lawsuit to put me out on the street.  
**Note:** First time at an Episode Fic Style, so bear with me.

_Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this   
Never before have I seen him this bad  
She's just a woman, never again_  
- 'Never Again' by Nickelback

**Never Again**

"There are more pleasant things to do than beat up people." – Muhammad Ali

**Part Seven**

Natalia walked into the break room to see Ryan making himself a cup of coffee. She headed towards him.

Noticing her presence Ryan glanced up to her, "Hey." He poured some milk into his coffee.

Natalia gave him a small smile. "Hey."

Silence overcame them; the only sound heard was that of Ryan stirring a spoon within his cup of coffee. He glanced up to his side to see her leaning against the counter looking to a far off wall on the other side of room.

He was starting to get worried so he questioned her, "Everything okay?"

Natalia turned her face to stare at him, "Why did you do that?"

He took a sip of his coffee before putting it down on the counter before turning to face her. "Do what?"

Natalia attention reverted back to the far off wall. "You know, defend me earlier in front of Adams?" She questioned out loud at him.

Ryan blinked, taken back by the sudden question. He turned around to lean against the counter as well before responding to her, "That was the idea."

Natalia was quiet for a moment. "It's stupid really. It's just I'm more worried of what you think of me ever since you know what happened, that sometimes I think I you really hate me."

Ryan listened to her in silence.

"Ryan, I know it looked like I used you and Eric, but I never truly meant it too." Natalia sighed softly closing her eyes. "You and the others mean a lot to me."

Ryan couldn't help but let out a small smile at that; he nudged her gently with his elbow to get her attention. "Don't worry. I mean, we're friends."

Natalia opened her eyes turning to face him completely. "W-What I mean is…thanks." Her face held so much emotion that she had held within ever since the incident of the 'mole'. "Thanks Ryan."

Ryan returned her smile before pulling her into a hug. "Don't worry about it Natalia." He felt her returning the embrace. "Remember, we're friends."

* * *

Eric glanced at Calleigh, "That was what I call a long day at the job. It make's you hungry."

Calleigh shook her head with a light smile on her lips.

Eric noticed her reaction, "What? What did I say?"

Calleigh stared at him with a raised eyebrow, "You mean you spoke?"

Eric gave her a look, "Haha, cute."

"I try."

Eric pouted at her, "But come on…" He whined at her. "I'm hungry."

Calleigh eyed him, "And you're telling me this…why?"

"I don't want to eat alone."

"You never want to eat alone Eric."

Eric nodded happily, "Exactly!"

Calleigh sighed loudly as if she was annoyed but the smile never left her face. "You're like a little boy sometimes you know that?"

"Well then, you can pretend you're my mother and buy me lunch."

Calleigh snorted in response. "You're broke, aren't you?" she realized.

Eric pouted at her. "You weren't supposed to know about that…" he noticed her stern look, "Well, not until after you bought me lunch that is."

He noticed her reaction didn't change.

"I meant to tell you that beforehand."

Calleigh nodded, pleased. "That's better."

Eric shook his head. "You're one tough lady Cal." He told her before resorting to whining again. "Don't be like this….You don't want me to starve do you?"

Calleigh laughed finally giving in, "Fine."

Eric grinned, "Score!"

Calleigh watched him as he but all jumped for joy at knowing he was going to get free lunch, "You're such a big baby."

She was responded with laughter.

* * *

Frank walked into Horatio's office; he stopped when he reached the middle of the room. He noticed his friend was standing near his window, looking outward. Before he could say anything Horatio greeted him without turning to glance at him, "Frank."

Frank replied in the same manner, "Horatio." He crossed his arms across his chest, "Seems Adams going to be sentenced for a pretty long time."

Horatio continued to stare out the window as he nodded, "Susan will be pleased."

"I've heard she decided to get therapy after she leaves the hospital."

Horatio sighed softly before turning to glance at his friend, "She a strong woman."

Frank blinked, "For her sake, I hope she is." He uncrossed his arms, "What about you?"

Horatio titled his head to a side as he stared at Frank, making the man continue his line of thought, "What's on your mind?"

Horatio silently shrugged. "Not much Frank, not much." He offered his friend a small smile, "But like every story in life there must be an ending."

Frank nodded. "And for Susan this is a happy ending."

Horatio pulled out his sunglasses as he walked away from the window pausing to stand next to Frank, "I must say it's a happy ending for everyone my friend." With that Horatio continued to walk away exiting his office.

Frank chuckled to himself as he registered Horatio's words into his mind. "And that, as they say, is that I guess." He spoke to himself before walking after his friend, closing the door to the office behind him.

**_Fin._**


End file.
